Talk:Toturi I
There's some dispute as to whether Arasou was Lion Clan Champion before Toturi or not. Certainly, Toturi's write up in Way of the Lion says that he was not; rather, that their uncle was Champion. On the other hand, the text seems to imply that the Lion Clan Champion of the time was old, and perhaps sick, so Arasou may have been his 'right hand' (so to speak). :: His uncle was champion of the Lion Clan, and Arasou was named heir. However, when they attacked Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, Arasou was killed, and the Champion severely wounded, and died afterwards. This led to Toturi's father recalling him from seclusion and naming him heir. Trunks9809 02:46, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ::: On a second look at WoLion, I noticed that under Akodo Kage, it says "When the old Champion died, and his son, Arasou became Champion" - Which conflicts with that said under Toturi's entry in the same book - "During the battle to capture the city, Arasou was killed. His uncle, the heirless Lion Champion, blah blah". Confused? Me too. Trunks9809 23:38, 4 February 2006 (UTC) :::: My third look (now at Tsuko's write-up) supports the Arasou as Champion story. It's irritating to have the most indepth account to be at odds with other evidence. Maybe the best solution is to include a paragraph on the Akodo Arasou page about his confused status? Derrick 02:56, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ::::: This is what the conflict template is for. See Isawa Taiko for how it has been uesd... :::::--Majushi 09:49, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ----- from the text about Toturi and Arasou; Toturi's brother, Akodo Arasou was born three years after Toturi, and quickly became his parents favorite, displaying an aptitude and liking for violence that Toturi lacked. After his first major victory against the Unicorn Clan, Arasou was proclaimed heir to the Akodo. Toturi and Arasou met only rarely, usually when Toturi was home for festivals and other formal occassions. When Toturi was twenty, Arasou was engaged to Matsu Tsuko, the daughter of the Matsu daimyo. For a year the pair put off their wedding, with Arasou promising his bride Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, but was killed trying to take the city from the Crane Clan. Toturi's uncle, the Lion Clan Champion was wounded, and died later, causing Toturi to be recalled. Arasou died in 1120. Was engaged to Tsuko roughly a year before (1119) at the age of 17 (three years younger than Toturi). Arasou was therefore born ca 1102 Therefore Toturi was born ca 1099 Anyone agree or disagree with this? --Majushi :: Going with the info in WoLion, yeah, thats about right. -- Trunks9809 00:49, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Featured articles This is a problem I foresaw, but thought I would have a little extra time to figure out. As you can see, the mini-image for the Imperial Families Portal featured status is overlapping the one for the Lion Clan Portal. I'm really not sure what to do with this right now. I have an idea, but it's a hack, and I don't really have the time to work it out right this minute. In the mean time, if anyone would like to discuss the benefits/clutter of these icons, feel free to. 21:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, i have no clue what to do about it. As you probably have noticed by now my programming skills are very limited (i.e. to copy-paste). You have my moral support in this endeavor, if not any actual help... --Majushi 21:10, 13 December 2006 (UTC) The section regarding Toturi and Arasou The section 'Toturi and Arasou' makes sense up until the following: For a year the pair put off their wedding, with Arasou promising his bride Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, but was killed trying to take the city from the Crane Clan. To clarify, did Toturi promise the city "Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho" to Arasou. If so, the phrasing could be a little better as it took me and a few others about 5 mins rereading the paragraph before it made sense. :No. Arasou promised to take the city for his bride-to-be, as evidenced by "with Arasou promising his bride"... If this still isn't clear enough, please feel free to suggest alternatives - it makes perfect sense to me Continuity Confusion I know time lines get a little fuzzy with the spirit wars but could somebody kindly edit Death section to specify a little clearer that Toturi comes back (and when) and that he dies a second time later. I know it's in the box up top in shorthand, but if you don't know about the spirit wars it makes very little sense. Thanks! --Drya 08:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC)